Hollow
by The Dragon's Kunoichi
Summary: Years after losing his memories, Ein only desired a life of peace with his family and a chance to fight. He never expected his past life to interfere and bring destruction to his new one. Ein/Hayate X Hitomi, Ryu Hayabusa X Kasumi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings everyone** **. I know I still have to finish my other stories, _Reflection_ and _Moonlight Sorrow_ , but I had the chapter of this story done months ago and forgot to post it.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 _All characters are property of their respective owners. I am NOT getting paid to do this, so please don't sue me._

 _R & R_

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Chapter One.**_

Ein looked over to the picture that hung in his locker as he placed his wedding band inside and dressed into his white gi. The picture was that of him, a few years younger, and his wife embracing him from behind as they sat in front of her father's dojo. Ein recalled how his wife, then girlfriend, pleaded with him to take a picture with her before she ventured off to her first day of college. To keep her from frowning at him, Ein agreed. What Ein didn't know, she had set him to take not one but multiple pictures. He couldn't help himself as he chuckled over that memory.

There is a reason why people take so many pictures. Births. Birthdays. Graduations. Weddings. They wanted to preserve the memories of those events in case, when the time came, they would one day forget about them and wish to remember them exactly how it was. He had known a few of his friends to have books, cell phones, and computer screens filled with pictures of their prized memories. His wife, Hitomi, was no exception.

Hitomi treasured every single one that had him on them just as Ein had treasured all his that had her.

Seven years ago he was found. Stripped of all his memories and name. Ein wasn't sure how he came to be. Everything was shrouded in mystery.

While he may not have known how he came to live in Germany, Ein felt content to have somewhere to call home. It was all thanks to her. That girl that found him in the woods. That girl who helped him in his time of need. That girl he fell in love with...Hitomi.

Hitomi was a pretty brunette with hopeful blue eyes. She was the first person Ein saw when he first opened his hazel eyes. Ein wasn't able to forget that laugh of hers when he had confused her with an angel. Though Hitomi was no real angel, in Ein's eyes she was.

When he had asked what had happened to him, Hitomi explained that he had collapsed in front of her, possibly due to dehydration. He was confused why he wasn't able to remember anything of his past or his name. At any attempt to remember, Ein had received bad headaches that had him laying down to ease the pain. Hitomi stayed at his side. Nursing him until he was able rise on his own. She would grab his hand into her own and she said that "everything will be alright."

It was…for a while.

Until he was able to remember his name, Hitomi decided to give him a temporary name…Ein. Though meant to be temporary, Ein never expected to be so fond of his new name. Perhaps because it was Hitomi who gave him that name. Hitomi was embarrassed when he told her that. She only came up with the name when she was skimming through a magazine article. Regardless, Ein loved his name. It was better than being left nameless until his amnesia went away.

Ein was allowed to stay as a guest with Hitomi and her family. They had accepted him inside their home after hearing of his tragedy. They wanted to help him by asking their friends and neighbors if they were aware of him. Sadly, no one knew who he was. They had even gone to the authorities to see if anyone had declared him missing, yet no one came forward. Ein knew it would take time before anyone came. He just didn't expect what happened next.

Ein restlessly waited. He waited for someone to find him, to tell him who he was. But, no one came. Ein thought that those who might have known him where unable to locate him. Yet after months, Ein stopped waiting and started living. Perhaps there truly was no one out there searching for him.

But now he had Hitomi.

Ein learned a lot from her. He even grew close to her, something that her parents approved of but not several of his peers at her father's dojo. They grew jealous of him, but he ignored them. His focus was only to the girl he fell for.

When Hitomi graduated from high school, Ein thought she would study of out the country and he would be left alone. He prepared for the worst. It never came. Instead Hitomi moved in with him in his apartment and attended a university not from where they lived.

Not long after, Ein decided to marry Hitomi. He proposed to Hitomi after she graduated university. She joyfully accepted. Ein was the happiest man alive.

Ein smiled to himself as he looked over to the picture of him and Hitomi once more. Hitomi was the greatest thing that could ever happen to him. He couldn't picture a life without her. She was his family. Soon there would be another joining them.

He fixed the collar of gi as he closed his locker door. Ein had a job to do at his father-in-law's dojo so he couldn't daydream about his wife. He will treat her when they are home alone and no one was around. He also had to prepare her for the news he wanted to share with her.

As he entered the main room, Ein cringed when he saw his peer, Diedrich, lounging around waiting on him to appear. He was a very tall and muscular man donning a similar gi to that of Ein's. Ein believed that the man had taken drugs to get his intimidating physic. The man had always annoyed Ein especially when Hitomi was the subject of Diedrich's desires. He was a well-known womanizer and sexual deviant.

"Master Ein!'' Diedrich smirked as Ein approached him.

Ein sighed. "What is it Master Diedrich?"

"Are you ready?" The man crossed his arms over his chest.

'Oh great this again,' Ein mentally snarled.

"Ready for what?" Questioned Ein.

"To leave my beloved Hitomi so that I can claim her!" Diedrich laughed.

Ein scowled. "You are delusional Diedrich."

Diedrich continued to laugh maniacally. "To you maybe, but we all know Hitomi would have been my woman if you never showed up."

Ein growled with annoyance. Diedrich had never liked him. Like he, Diedrich had grown to love Hitomi. Lucky for Ein, Hitomi never payed attention to Diedrich and instead fell in love with him. Ein also thought that Diedrich didn't like him because he became a Master of the dojo before Diedrich. Even though Ein had only been studying Karate for a few years, Ein was much better fighter and mentor than Diedrich who had been training since he was a child. His ego was always the obstacle of Diedrich's path to victory.

"Diedrich, when will you get it through your thick skull that Hitomi is my wife? It's been a few years now since I married her. I will never leave her. I love her." Ein proclaimed to his foe.

"You were never fit to marry her!" Diedrich raged, "All these years and you still can't remember your past. No one knew who you were or where you came from. For all we know you could be faking this whole amnesia nonsense and be a murderer waiting to stalk your next victim."

Ein snarled at Diedrich's remark. "If I was stalking my victim, don't you think I would have done so already?"

Diedrich looked confused. That was another reason why Ein doesn't like Diedrich, he fights like a warrior but has the brain of brute. He was so stupid. Ein was truly convince the man was on drugs.

"Look Diedrich stop asking me to leave Hitomi because you were too stupid to make a move on her for the last few years since I've been here."

"I am not stupid!" Diedrich roared.

Diedrich's outbursts were drawing the attention of their students. Ein mentally sighed as Diedrich continue to rage on. He wished Diedrich would stop. A Master should never act in such a way in front of his students.

"Alright," Ein interrupted, "Let's leave this for another time, more students will start showing up for training. Don't make a fool of yourself or they will lose all respect for you."

"Don't tell me what to do!" Diedrich hollered, "My students will pummel yours to the ground!"

"We are teaching the same group." Ein stated

Diedrich quickly became silent.

'Diedrich, you are definitely a moron,' Ein thought to himself.

"Uhm whatever, let's get ready but mark my words Ein. Hitomi will be mine!" Diedrich declared as he scurried to a group of students.

Ein sighed. Class has not even started and Diedrich had already exhausted him.

"You handled that pretty well, Ein." A feminine, cheerful voice stated.

Ein turned his head over his shoulder to see his wife with a smile on her face.

"Hitomi, what are you doing here? I thought you would stay home today?" Ein questioned.

Hitomi giggled. She embraced Ein as best she could, and gave him a kiss. "I just came from visiting Daddy to see if he was doing any better. Also I wanted to see how my husband was running our family's dojo."

Hitomi's father had fallen ill a few months back and wasn't able to cater to his dojo. He kindly asked his son-in-law to step in for him. Hitomi would have been his main choice since she was his daughter. Yet, she was in no condition herself to train anyone.

"I was tired of doing nothing at home. It is also very lonely without you." Hitomi playfully pouted her lips in an attempt to get some sympathy from Ein.

Ein laughed at her expression. She always had the effect to make him feel better. "Well I am happy to see you. It's not the same without you here."

"You only have yourself to blame," Hitomi laughed.

Ein grinned and looked down to Hitomi's growing belly. "Last time I checked, it takes two to make a baby, Hitomi."

Hitomi let go of her husband and playfully smacked his arm. "But you were the one who wanted to have kids already. It was you! You seduced me. Poor little me. In two months I'm going to pop."

Ein couldn't stop his burst of laughter. Hitomi laughed along with him as she embraced him once more. They held each other until the sounds of his students started to fill the room.

"I've better get going. I can't be distracting you while you teach, can I?" Hitomi snickered.

Ein didn't want to let her go. He just wanted to hold her close like he does every night. It appears he would have to wait until he goes home. Ein let his wife go. Placing a hand on her growing belly, Ein was overjoyed with what the future was bringing him. Which reminded him…

"Hitomi, before you leave, I have something to tell you?" Ein said as he rubbed her belly.

"What is it?" Hitomi questioned.

Ein stopped rubbing his wife's belly and smiled. "I've been invited to compete at a tournament being held in Tokyo."

"What? That's great Ein! Which one?" Hitomi shrieked.

"Dead or Alive."

~.~.~.~.~

"We've been invited to DOA? What is Zack trying to pull?"

Ryu Hayabusa tossed the small invitation addressed to him from where he sat to the opposite side of the room. Becoming the leader of the Hayabusa Clan, Ryu held too many responsibilities to be attending a silly tournament. The only reason he attended the other ones was to help Kasumi.

"Master Ryu."

Ryu glanced towards the Shrine Maiden, Momiji, sitting across from him in her maiden robes. She held the invitation in her hand, the same one he had tossed just moments before.

"What is it, Momiji?" Ryu questioned the young woman.

"There was a message written on the other side."

Momiji handed the invitation back to her master. Ryu flipped the other side of the invitation. He quickly skimmed thru the message. Ryu released a heavy sigh. Momiji knew whatever was on the invitation was no good. She had not read it when she noticed it as it was not meant for her. Momiji worried for Ryu. Her master had not been happy over the last few weeks and was stressing him out.

Ryu rose from his seat on the mats. "Inform my father that I might be leaving in a few days. Make sure the village is safe in my absence. We don't want Genra unleashing an attack on us."

Momiji bowed her head. "Will you be attending the tournament?"

"Most likely," Ryu stated, "Kasumi would suggest to attend."

"I will let Master Jô know at once." Momiji excused herself, leaving the Dragon Ninja on his own.

Ryu did not remain in the empty room for long. Instead, he went in search for Kasumi to tell her of their next mission. When Ryu was made leader, Kasumi insisted she aid him in any future missions he would need to accomplish. He refused at first but that did not stop her from joining him.

As Ryu was approaching his destination to his bedroom, he could hear chatter behind the thin walls. Ryu slid the door open to his room. What he saw brought a smile to his lips.

Kasumi was sitting in the middle of the room playing with a toddler and his toys, resembling several ninja tools. He ran in circles around Kasumi. She laughed at the toddler's mischief. Kasumi reached for him and brought him into a hug. She placed several butterfly kisses on the toddlers face as he squealed happily.

Ryu stepped inside his room, closing the door behind him. The sound of the door sliding shut alerted Kasumi. She looked over to Ryu's direction. She smiled while Ryu approached her. Kasumi held the toddler in her arms, rising to meet Ryu.

"Look who has come to see us on his busy day, Taro," Kasumi told her son, cuddling him in her arms.

Taro looked over to Ryu with his emerald eyes. He was ecstatic to see Ryu. He extended his little arms so Ryu would hold him.

"Daddy." Taro squealed for his father.

Ryu smiled. He was always happy to hear three-year-old son, Taro, call out to him. Ryu wished he could spend more time with him, but his duties as the clan head took him away from what mattered most to him. Kasumi closed the distance between her and Ryu. Ryu took hold of his son in his arms. Ryu then leaned to place a kiss on the lips of his loving wife.

He loved his family and would do whatever it took to protect them, especially from those they once called allies.

~.~.~.~.~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: An update for my other stories should follow soon unless real life gets in my way.**

~.~.~.~.~

 _ **Chapter Two.**_

"I can't believe you were invited to Dead or Alive!" Hitomi shrieked. "I can't wait and to tell Dad!"

Upon returning home from the dojo, Ein was surprised to see his young pregnant wife, excitingly waiting for him. She had dinner prepared for him just like every night since they married. They would sit together, enjoying each other's company. Ein would listen to Hitomi on how her day had gone and then he would tell her how his went. Hitomi, however, was more interested in letting Ein go first that evening. She wanted to hear how her husband was invited to the most famous fighting tournament in the world.

"We've been trying to enter for years but could never get to compete. Something would always comes up." Hitomi said, taking a bite out of her potato salad. "What did you do to get in? Tell me. Tell me."

Hitomi scooted her chair closer to Ein. Her elbows on the table and hands holding her face in place, awaiting to listen to Ein's story. Ein gaze at Hitomi's soft blue eyes and smiled. He shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat his dinner. Ein had not tried to join any competitions outside of Germany especially after he found out Hitomi was pregnant. Yet, one day after a drunk Dedrick had tried to initiate a fight with him at a local bar that he and a few friends frequent, several onlookers who witness Diedrich's defeat at Ein's hands approached him. They claimed to be scouts from DOATEC looking for new fighters to compete in the Dead or Alive tournament. Ein didn't believe them at first and even if they were, he doubt that he could actually enter the tournament.

Over the last few years, Dead or Alive had become one, if not, the leading fighting competitions in the world. Many would enter and so few were able to fight. Ein and Hitomi had tried a few years back and neither made it in. Ein thought Hitomi would at least make it. She was the best karate fighter in all Germany but at the same time, she was more focused on getting the wedding details ready for the big day. Ein couldn't complaint. He got to marry the girl of his dreams.

"So?" Hitomi questioned Ein.

"Some 'scouts' had seen me defeat Diedrich at a bar and wanted me to join DOA." Ein stated.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Hitomi questioned, rising out of her chair. She grabbed Ein's shoulder and shook him.

"Hitomi, calm down," Ein laughed as Hitomi continue to shake him silly.

Hitomi stopped and sat back into her seat. "Okay, so why didn't you tell me? We are married Ein. No secrets."

Ein nodded his head. "I understand. In my defense, I didn't believe them. I thought it was pretty shady that DOATEC was looking for new fighters when so many people always enter."

"That makes sense." Hitomi chimed in. "But if you think about it, some people just go for the fame."

"Anyways," Hayate paused as he took another bite of his own salad. "They said they would contact me when the tournament was getting near. I received the invitation this morning."

Hitomi rose a brow. "Are you sure is not some sort of hoax?"

Ein shook his head. He rose from his chair. Reaching for a folded piece a paper inside his jeans pocket, Ein handed the paper to his wife. Hitomi unfolded the paper and observe the invitation. Her eyes widen as she gazed over the seal of the invitation. It was authentic.

"Wow." Hitomi said, amazed.

"I would ask you to come with me." Ein said as he watched his wife get visually animated.

Hitomi return Ein's gaze. She playfully pouted her lower lip. "I really wish I could but my parents probably won't allow me to travel anywhere until the baby is born. Besides, I think it's frowned upon when woman who are close to expecting to travel at their seven month mark or further."

"It is," Ein agreed. "It would be best if you stay with your parents. I wouldn't want any harm to come to you both while I'm away from home."

Ein and Hitomi continued to talk of his travel plans as they finished dinner. By the time dinner was over, Hitomi was getting ready to pick up all the dirty dishes only to have Ein stop her. He insisted on cleaning up afterwards while she lounged around in their bed. Hitomi didn't argue and did as she was told. She loved to be spoiled and waited by her husband.

Half an hour later, Ein found Hitomi freshly shower and changed into a light blue night gown laying down on her side of the bed. Hitomi was too occupied reading a book of baby names to notice Ein. Ein decided to follow suit, and slipped into the bathroom to take a quick shower to scrub away the sweat of the day. After all was done, he had slipped into a pair of red pajama bottoms and slipped next to his wife in bed.

"Thought of any names for our daughter?" Ein asked, scooting closer to Hitomi. He wanted to get an idea at what crazy name Hitomi was planning to name their child.

Finding out that they would be parents to a girl was something that made him feel strange in a good way. He couldn't wait to be a father.

"I was thinking along the lines Emmy or Sakura." Hitomi said, looking up at Ein.

"Uhm, those sound…nice." Ein tried to sound sincer, but he didn't like those names.

Hitomi scrowled at her husband. "You hate them. Don't you?"

"No! I'm don't!" Ein defended. He did not want to get into an argument with her.

Ein had once made the mistake in deciding which pie would be better to take to his in-laws' home when they were invited to dinner several months ago. Hitomi argued apple but he said peacan. They only bantered for a minute before Hitomi burst into tears. She accused Ein on how he hated her choice of pie and may have lied to her all that time about how much he enjoyed her cooking. Ein tried to comfort her but she went on and on. It quickly escalated. Ein wasn't sure why Hitomi acted in such a way. It took him time to realize why Hitomi was acting the way she was. Her hormones were going crazy, something his father-in-law warn him would happen. It took him awhile to get accustomed to her mood swings. Since that day, he swore he would try not get into petty fights.

"It's okay if you don't like those names." Hitomi said, calmly which shocked Ein. "We still have a little less than two months to decide unless you have a name already chosen?"

"Well I haven't really thought of any names?" Ein admitted.

Hitomi smiled. She closed the book and placed it on her night stand. Hitomi directed her attention back at Ein and stared into his hazel eyes. Even after several years, she can't help but get lost in them. She grasp Ein's right hand and placed it on her pregant belly.

"Whatever name we choose, I'm sure it will suit our daughter." Hitomi said. "But if you were to think of any name we can name her, what will it be?"

Ein took a moment to think. In other words, he had to think of the first name in his head. Hitomi was the only name that came up and he doubted Hitomi would want to name her daughter after herself. So that was out of the question. Hitomi was the only name he thought of except…

"Kasumi." He whispered.

Hitomi's lips curled into a frown. The color on her face drained and Hitomi suddenly looked pale. Ein quickly noticed the expression on his wife's face.

"What? You don't like the name Kasumi?" Ein asked Hitomi.

Hitomi quickly shook her head, her brunette hair flying everywhere. "It's not that. It's just…where did you hear that name?"

Ein shrugged his shoulders, a common gestured he had picked up when he wasn't sure. "It's just a name that has been floating around in my head. Which is strange since I don't know anyone by that name."

"Or maybe you did…" Hitomi whispered to herself.

Ein heard her mutter but wasn't sure what she meant. "What was that, Hitomi?"

"Oh, nothing." Hitomi forced a grin. "It's getting late. We should get some sleep. We'll talk more about your trip to Japan tomorrow. Good night."

Hitomi rapidly placed a kiss her husband's cheek and turned off the lamp on her night stand. She adjusted herself the best she could so that Ein wouldn't see the worry expression on her face. Despite how dark their room had gotten, Ein had a really good eyesight in the darkness, which was really odd.

Ein wasn't sure what caused Hitomi to suddenly become so worry. He just assumed her hormones were acting up once again. Thinking nothing more of it, Ein layed on his side, wrapping an arm around his wife and wishing her a good night's rest and hoping his upcoming trip would be a trip of a lifetime.

Hitomi tried to succumb to slumber, only to wake constantly. She would shift in bed to face a sleeping Ein. He wasn't aware of her worries as he was in deep sleep. Hitomi placed a loving hand on the side of her husband's face.

"Please don't forget me, Ein." Hitomi whispered.

She had been with him for so long that she couldn't picture a life without him. It's been years since he came into her life. Hitomi had expected Ein to recover in a matter of months since she found him, but he did not. They grew too close and caused her to fall for him. Everyone knew how much she loved him. Her friends, family, and even her students. They all knew. Hitomi couldn't keep that secret. She was unable to keep secrets from him. Except one…

The day Ein had collapsed in front of her, he uttered the name Kasumi. At the time, she didn't questioned him as her focus was to get him help. After Ein woke up in her home, Hitomi expected him to ask for Kasumi. Whoever Kasumi was erased from his memories just like the rest of his past. Ein never mentioned the name again.

When Hitomi realized that Ein's memories were not going to return, Hitomi felt a slight hint of guilt. She felt sorry for Ein as he patiently waited for his friends or family to find, but no one ever came. Not even that Kasumi girl. However, at that point she had already fallen for Ein that Hitomi did not want him to ever leave. She was happy and in love, and soon, so was he.

They had lived a blissful life together, but now she feared that Ein's memories are returning. The sudden feeling of loneliness had consumed Hitomi. She didn't want to let Ein go. She could only hope that just thinking about the name Kasumi was only because he over hear it in the streets rather than from a memory. But, whoever was Kasumi in Ein's previous life must have been someone important to him.

~.~.~.~.~

Ryu leaned against the wall as he watched Kasumi tuck their son into bed. Taro had tired himself out after spending the day with both of his parents. The Dragon Ninja had enjoyed the rest of his day spending time with his family. It was rare for him to see his son since taking the mantle of leader. Guilt shrouded Ryu when Taro would ask why he wasn't around as much as he would like. Ryu didn't want Taro to know of how bad things have gotten for the clan that Ryu would promise his son that nothing will happen to him. He would then rustle the child's brown hair and continued their activities as a family.

Ryu was determine to protect his clan and family.

"Is something troubling you, Ryu?"

Ryu looked down at the petite woman standing next to him. His wife Kasumi gazed up to him with her hazel eyes filled with wonder. His son would do the same. So, now he knew where he got it from.

Exciting out of their son's bedroom, Ryu and Kasumi walked out into the hall that would lead them to their room. Once inside and away from wandering ears, Ryu reached for the invitation from Zack inside his black shinobi robes, Ryu handed the small piece of paper to Kasumi. She took it and observe both sides. Ryu waited patiently as Kasumi finished her analysis on the invitation.

"Another DOA tournament is going to be held." Kasumi stated. "And we are invited? We haven't attended in years. Even before Taro was born."

Kasumi was right. Ryu and Kasumi had no reason to fight in DOA. After Helena had taken over DOATEC, both ninjas had prioritized exterminating Victor Donovan and eluding the Mugen Tenshin. Only a few times would they ally themselves with Helena. Mostly it was to pass information or handle a mission that neither party could do. But as for actually fighting in Dead or Alive, Ryu nor Kasumi were interested. They had at one point, gone to wish their friends good luck. But after an incident involving the Mugen Tenshin, Ryu and Kasumi rarely were seen leaving the Hayabusa Village. They both thought it was safer to be among family.

"Judging from the urgent note on the back, Helena must have information for us regarding our current situation." Ryu said, folding his arms over his chest.

Kasumi nodded her head. "I see. Then we should go."

Just like he had told Momiji earlier that day, Ryu knew Kasumi would insist on going. Despite the horrors done to her by DOATEC like cloning her years before, Kasumi had forgiven them. Mostly because Helena was a friend and in charge of the company. But like Kasumi, Helena wanted revenge on Victor Donovan. There were only a few people on Kasumi's list of people she would never forgive and kill instead. Victor Donovan was one of those people, but he wasn't as high up as Genra.

"You don't have to go Kasumi." Ryu said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can ask Momiji to assist me this time."

Kasumi's face turned stern. "As your wife and partner, I insist I go with you. Just because I'm a mother does not mean you should try and put me down, Ryu."

Kasumi had changed over the last few years. She no longer stayed behind and let others fight in her stead. Especially after what Genra had done to her family. Kasumi was determine to end the conflicted that arose when she left her village to avenge her fallen brother Hayate. She wanted Genra to pay and Donovan to die so that no one else would get hurt. It was one of the reasons why Ryu had fallen for the ones shy girl.

"I apologize Kasumi. It wasn't my intention to make you feel that way." Ryu brought his wife closer to him.

Kasumi embraced Ryu, placing a kiss on his lips. "We have gone through so much together, Ryu. No one will tear me away from you."

The two ninja remained closed until Kasumi parted from Ryu.

"Ryu. There has been something I've been wanting to ask." Kasumi stated. Her loving face became quiet worry.

"What is it Kasumi?" Ryu questioned, noticing his wife's sudden change in demeanor.

"Have you've heard anything from Ayane? I thought she would be joining us by now." Kasumi asked and quickly added, "Mother is starting worry."

"Not yet."

Kasumi slouched her shoulders. Though her mother had become quite worry over her only remaining sibling, Kasumi couldn't help but grow concern for Ayane's lack of communication. Only a few weeks ago, Ayane had contacted Ryu and Kasumi through their pet falcon. She stated that she would deflect from Genra's command and serve the Hayabusa Clan also adding that she finally wanted to reunite with her family.

"Don't worry Kasumi." Ryu tried to reassure Kasumi. "She is a great kunoichi. I highly doubt Genra is anticipating her deflection."

Despite Ryu's attempts at comforting his wife, Kasumi couldn't shake the feeling that something has happened to her sister. "I hope you are right."

Ryu could sense the worry radiating out of Kasumi. She will most likely not sleep tonight. "I'm sure whatever Ayane is up to, she is being cautious she won't get caught."

"We can only hope then." Kasumi whispered.

"We'll talk more about this in the morning. For now, we should sleep." Ryu persuaded.

"Alright. Tomorrow is another day."

~.~.~.~.~


End file.
